¿SOMOS NOVIOS? 2
by Veddartha
Summary: Continuación de RAYOS Y TRUENOS 1/Mientras todos sus amigos le estaban felicitando por mantenerse vivo,Patán se encontraba apoyado en un mueble al lado de Astrid demasiado cerca para el gusto de Hipo y le hablaba de alguna cosa que desde su posición no alcanzaba a escuchar
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS! es un agrado para mi volver! y más con esta historia con la que me he divertido mucho escribiendo. Es algo asi como la segunda parte de mi otro fanfic, "RAYOS Y TRUENOS" espero q les guste.**

**ATENCION: tu lector, si estas leyendo esto y no has leido esa otra historia mia, "Rayos y Truenos, te aconsejo q te detengas y leas la otra primero...no es esencial, pero explica un par de cosas q en este fic suceden. Lo repito, solo a modo de sugerencia es esto.**

**Sin más preambulos...**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I <strong>

Astrid se encontraba cortando leña. La mañana estaba muy fría y completamente nublada. Lo positivo era que no había vestigio alguno de tormenta. Es más… hacía tres semanas que no se desataba una tormenta en Berk, lo que era bueno, porque las tormentas no eran de su agrado …aunque de no ser por aquella noche de relámpagos y truenos no estaría durmiendo al lado de Hipo cada noche desde aquel día.

De seguro su padre la cortaría en pedacitos y luego los echaría al fuego si supiera que duerme en la misma cama que el hijo del jefe. ¡Sería un completo escandalo!

Pero no había modo de que se enterase alguien a menos que de la noche a la mañana y por arte de magia Chimuelo aprendiese a hablar.

El sonido familiar de una puerta abriéndose la hizo dirigir su mirada hacia el frente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era Hipo. Astrid resopló con impaciencia. Cuidar a Hipo se estaba convirtiendo en la tarea más difícil de realizar desde que tuvo que aprender a cocinar (algo que por obligación tuvo que hacer luego de la muerte de su madre).

- ¿Que haces ahí parado?, te puedes resfriar y créeme que es lo último que necesitamos – dijo Astrid bastante molesta.

Hipo se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, como si quisiese decir algo, pero luego dio media vuelta y volvió a la casa. Astrid solo negó con la cabeza y continuó con su tarea de cortar leña. Hipo a veces se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, pensó la rubia vikinga.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando escuchó unos pasos aproximarse hacia ella.

- ¿Qué tal Astrid? – era Patán - pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si estarías libre alguno de estos di... – pero antes de terminar un fuerte ruido de portazo lo interrumpió.

- ¡Hipo¡, no te dije que te quedaras adentro, hace demasiado frio aquí afuera – exclamó Astrid bastante exasperada (aunque la culpa no era del todo de Hipo).

- Si, lo sé… solo…solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda – contesto el chico de cabello café-rojizo.

Por alguna razón algo en su rostro no estaba bien….parecía… ¿molesto? ¿Será que le la herida le estaba molestando? Astrid no perdió tiempo. Tomo la pila de troncos partidos, se dio media vuelta dejando a Patán hablando solo y se dirigió hacia la casa. Dejó la pila al lado de la chimenea y se acercó a Hipo. Primero puso su mano sobre su frente y sus mejillas para comprobar su tenía temperatura alta. Al parecer no tenía.

- Astrid estoy bien – dijo el chico zafándose de las manos de la rubia vikinga.

- ¿Estas seguro?- preguntó ella sin aún creer en las palabras de Hipo

- Si, lo estoy – contestó Hipo – mejor, porqué no me dices que quería Patán…definitivamente no venía a saber como estaba yo – comentó.

- Creo que me estaba invitando a no sé que, en no sé donde y no sé cuando – comentó desinteresadamente – realmente no le presté mucha atención – agregó, mientras apilaba los troncos al lado de la chimenea y ponía unos cuantos al fuego.

Esa misma tarde Hipo se encontraba en su habitación realizando algunas anotaciones en su libreta, o eso intentaba, ya que una y otra vez se le venía a la mente la imagen de esa mañana. Patán y Astrid. Era cierto que él y Astrid no eran nada, pero eso no le daba derecho a Patán de llegar a su casa y molestar a Astrid.

La sensación de verlos juntos le caía como patada en el estómago. ¡Si hasta parecía que escuchaba su voz!. Un momento… sí era su voz. Pero no estaba solo.

Desde el primer piso varias voces se escucharon sacando a Hipo de su concentración. Dejo sus cosas a un lado y decidió bajar para averiguar quienes eran. Pero apenas abrió la puerta unos fuertes brazos lo envolvieron en un apretado abrazo.

- ¡HIPO!, me alegra verte mejor – no podía ser otro que Bocón - no te he visto últimamente, Astrid no te deja salir ¿cierto? – una carcajada sonora taladró los pobres oídos de Hipo.

Al bajar al primer piso Hipo se encontró con que todos sus amigos estaban en su casa esa noche. Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda, Bocón… y Patán. No obstante, este último no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en saber de su salud, y aunque lo tuviera a Hipo no le importaba en lo más mínimo tenerlo en su casa.

Mientras todos sus amigos le estaban felicitando por mantenerse vivo, Patán se encontraba apoyado en un mueble al lado de Astrid (demasiado cerca para el gusto de Hipo) y le hablaba de alguna cosa que desde su posición no alcanzaba a escuchar.

- Y cuéntanos Hipo - comenzó a decir Brutacio – ¿que tal la vida con Astrid? – dijo logrando risas entre los presentes y el sonrojo del chico.

- Bueno…creo que bien – logro articular – Astrid es muy buena enfermera – dijo. Astrid le dedico una tierna sonrisa desde el otro lado de la sala.

- Pues me gustaría estar enfermo – comentó Patán acercándose un poco más a Astrid. Hipo notó aquella maniobra y definitivamente le molestó, pero no fue necesario hacer algo ya que Astrid por su propia cuenta se apartó del chico.

- No trabajo con animales – contestó mordazmente mientras se ubicaba en otra parte de la sala, lejos de Patán. Las carcajadas de los presentes se escucharon casi por todo Berk.

- ¿Oye y no necesitas a alguien más que te ayude? – preguntó Brutilda inclinándose hacia Hipo que se encontraba sentado.

- No - contestó tajantemente Astrid apartando a Brutilda de Hipo, antes siquiera de que este notará la peligrosa cercanía del rostro de ella al suyo.

- Sucede que los "Soldaditos del Amor" requieren de privacidad para hacer sus cosas – rió Brutacio.

Astrid solo lo observó molesta, pero evidentemente sonrojada, tanto o más que Hipo.

- Chicos, no es mi intención echarlos, pero Hipo tiene que descansar – declaró Astrid, una vez se le pasó el sonrojo.

- ¡Vamos Astrid, si apenas acabamos de llegar! – exclamó Brutilda.

- Esta bien Astrid – dijo Hipo conciliador – aún es temprano – agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Y en todo momento Astrid está contigo?, porque si no s así podrías decirle que acepte salir conmigo primito – dijo Patán poniendo un brazo alrededor de Hipo. La sonrisa de este se esfumó de inmediato.

- En todo momento estoy cuidando de Hipo – intervino Astrid – y ni aunque tuviera tiempo libre saldría contigo – dijo firmemente. Hipo se alegró internamente con esa respuesta. No soportaba ver a Patán coqueteando con Astrid. Le enfurecía, pero lo bueno era que Astrid tampoco tenía ningún interés en él. O eso parecía.

Patán era grande, musculoso, fuerte, muy popular tanto entre hombres, como mujeres y hasta un tiempo atrás era el candidato más probable a convertirse en el próximo jefe y marido de Astrid (eso último por la gran simpatía de éste con el Sr. Hofferson….simpatía que aún hoy mantenía).

Frente a eso….realmente Hipo se sentía en desventaja. Él no era más que un flacucho desadaptado con demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, una increíble capacidad para meter la pata en donde fuera y una nula habilidad de lucha vikinga. Y a todo eso había que agregarle el hecho de que él y Astrid no eran novios, por lo tanto no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Hipo se encontraba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que ni notó el momento en el que Astrid se acercó a él.

- ¿Hipo? – Astrid se puso frente al chico y acaricio suavemente su mejilla en un intento por hacerlo reaccionar. Hipo no reaccionó de inmediato, pero la cálida mano de Astrid no tardó en hacer su efecto.

Casi como si le hubiese pegado choque eléctrico, Hipo se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado botándola en su acción.

- ¡Hipo! – exclamó Astrid con preocupación.

- Estoy bien…si…de verdad – dijo apresuradamente – solo estoy algo cansado y creo que quiero ir a dormir un poco.

- Ya escucharon a Hipo – declaró Astrid – ¡fuera todos!

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos comido! – exclamó Brutacio.

- ¿Y tu creías que yo iba a cocinar para todos ustedes? – preguntó con fastidio.

- Claro que no linda – dijo Patán petulantemente poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Astrid. – realmente estaba pensando que podrías venir conmigo, a mi casa, a comer juntos, por supuesto. Y créeme que no te arrepentirás del postre – dijo haciendo un gesto muy sugerente hacia el mismo.

Tanto como Hipo como Astrid quedaron en estado de shock. Astrid por la osadía de Patán en tocarla e Hipo por eso mismo y por el tipo de proposición que este le había hecho.

Fue Astrid quien reaccionó primero golpeando a Patán de lleno en la mandíbula.

- ¡JAMAS! vuelvas a acercarte a mi – dijo en un susurro amenazante.

Para cuando todos se fueron y la casa volvió a la paz y tranquilidad Hipo ya no estaba. Astrid ni siquiera notó el momento en el que el joven vikingo se había ido de la sala.

Cuando Astrid subió a la habitación de Hipo, este ya se encontraba durmiendo. Su dragón, fiel como siempre, se encontraba bien enroscado a un costado de la cama. Este al escucharla entrar a la habitación levanto su rostro.

- Esta dormido, ¿no?, - preguntó Astrid a Chimuelo. El dragón dirigió su rostro a Hipo y lo observo por unos instantes. Luego dio un pequeño bufido de asentimiento y volvió a su posición inicial para dormir.

Astrid observó por unos minutos más a Hipo. Desde la noche de tormenta habían estado durmiendo juntos. Eso le agradaba mucho. Sentían un calor tan especial al estar cerca de Hipo. Era una sensación que llenaba todos y cada uno de los espacios en su ser. Sin mencionar ese hormigueo constante en la boca del estomago que se transformaba en una manada de dragones pateando cuando sentía la piel de Hipo tocando la suya.

Esa noche en cambio, y a decir verdad desde hace semanas, Hipo se estaba comportando de una manera extraña. Era difícil de explicar. Simplemente estaba extraño. Como si constantemente algo le molestara, como si… alguien le molestara.

Como si alguien le molestara. Seria posible…

Astrid no cabía en su sorpresa. Ella.

Era ella misma su molestia. ¡Por supuesto! Como no darse cuenta antes. Llevaba semanas comportándose extraño y eso desde que comenzaron a dormir juntos. De seguro era una situación que le estaba incomodando en sobremanera y por eso se estaba comportando así. Y aún peor no sabía como decírselo. ¡Por eso se le quedaba viendo, por eso se encerraba en su habitación, por eso se ponía tan nervioso junto a ella¡

Astrid miró con tristeza a Hipo. Estaba acostado hacia el costado que daba a la pared de la cama con un espacio al lado. Un espacio justo como para que alguien se acostara a su lado. Un espacio justo como para ella. Pero esa noche Astrid no se acostaría con él. Ni esa, ni ninguna más.

Porque ahora comprendía todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos los valientes que llegaron hasta acá. Cualquier duda, comentario, critica (ojala y sea constructiva) o sugerencia pueden hacerla a traves de un review, con gusto los contestaré ( no hay nada que me ponga más feliz que ver un review ^^)<strong>

**Les informo que de esta historia solo constará de dos capitulos, asi q en un par de días subo el siguiente. Por ahora dejaremos el suspenso...(jejejeje)**

**cariños a todos y gracias otra vez!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA HOLA A TODOS! Estoy mas feliz que nunca por todos los lindos comentarios que me llegaron en el primer cap ^^. De hecho quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron este fanfic (tanto a los que dejaron su comentario: tayloves , Espartano , TheOnlyNightFury , Chofis , Nefertari Queen , como a los que no)**

**Aqui les dejo el segundo cap de esta historia mia de mi creacion (cuya trama principal- pelicula, libro- y personasjes tristemente no me pertenecen)..**

**Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II <strong>

Los días fríos y oscuros en gran medida, continuaron su curso. En el horizonte se podía divisar un gran cumulo de masa fría que advertía que pronto entrarían a otra tormenta, solo que esta seguramente sería de nieve.

Astrid estaba en el puerto consiguiendo provisiones para almacenar. Desde el fin de la guerra con los dragones el puerto de Berk se había convertido en uno de los más prósperos. Vikingos de todas partes llegaban a Berk con el fin de aprender sobre los dragones y a cambio dejaban mucha mercancía de todo tipo en muestra de agradecimiento, lo que atraía a comerciantes de tierras incluso más lejanas a las nórdicas.

Hipo se encontraba su habitación. En los últimos días casi no había salido de esta. Casi no había comido. Casi no había hablado. ¿La razón?...muy sencilla.

Astrid

Que otra cosa podía ser sino la chica que le robaba (literalmente) el sueño. Ella, a juicio de Hipo, llevaba ya un par de días algo ausente. Distante. Y para martirio de Hipo había estado conversando extrañamente más que nunca con Patán. La veía regresar todas las mañanas conversando con este… o por lo menos él conversaba, ella se limitaba a asentir o negar…más que todo negar… ¡pero el punto era que caminaban juntos!

Y esa mañana no era muy distinta.

Hipo vio como Astrid y Patán se acercaban juntos hasta su casa. Ella se veía molesta por alguna razón, mientras Patán hacia exagerados gestos con sus brazos. Al parecer le estaba pidiendo algo. De seguro era una cita o algo así pensó Hipo. Al acercarse más a la puerta de entrada Hipo pudo escuchar algo de su conversación.

- ¡Por favor Astrid! – pedía desesperadamente Patán.

- ¡Ya te dije que no! – contestó la rubia vikinga muy molesta – tengo que estar con él.

- Por supuesto que no, ha estado solo toda su vida e increíblemente se ha mantenido vivo – dijo molesto – además solo será por un corto tiempo, no te arrepentirás - rogó Patán. Astrid lo observó por unos instantes. Desde el segundo piso Hipo espera atento.

- Está bien – contestó al fin la rubia vikinga.

Un grito de júbilo se escucho desde la entrada, mientras un corazón se rompía en mil pedazos en el segundo piso. La cara de Hipo se distorsionó de dolor y angustia. Sus peores pesadillas se estaban cumpliendo y de la peor forma. Astrid había aceptado salir con Patán.

O eso creía Hipo.

Un ruido de pasos subiendo las escaleras lo hicieron volverse hacia la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Hipo? – se escucho desde afuera. Por supuesto era Astrid.

- Adelante – dijo el joven, mientras volvía a la cama.

- Vengo del puerto – dijo alegre – me encontré con unos comerciantes que dicen haberse topado con tu padre cerca de la bahía de Eddra. – Hipo se limito a observarla. Tenía su ceño fruncido, pero Astrid no le dio mucha importancia. Últimamente las cosas entre ella e Hipo se habían vuelto algo extrañas - Eddra es apenas una parada pasajera – continuó - no hay mucho que ver allí. El puerto principal de aquellas costas se encuentra en Irgue, por lo tanto es de suponer que se dirigen hacia allá.

Hipo ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. Su semblante se veía sombrío. Astrid se acercó un poco y estiró su mano para comprobar que estuviera bien, pero Hipo se apartó.

- ¿Qué sucede Hipo? – preguntó la joven, sumamente preocupada.

El chico no contestó de inmediato. Se dio el lujo de observarla por unos instantes más.

- Si quieres salir con Patán eres libre de hacerlo – soltó fríamente. Astrid parpadeo un par de veces de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste – contestó – hay suficientes chicas en el pueblo que aceptarían dichosas de estar conmigo y cuidarme, no te necesito – dijo arrogantemente mirándola directamente a los ojos con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios. Astrid no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Realmente ese hombre frío y petulante era Hipo?

Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial, Astrid pudo reparar en la última frase del chico "_hay suficientes chicas en el pueblo que aceptarían dichosas de estar conmigo y cuidarme, no te necesito_".

La ira y los celos la llenaron por completo.

- ¡PUES EXCELENTE, ASI ME DARÁ MÁS TIEMPO A MI PARA SALIR CON PATÁ – exclamó llena de ira, sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

- ¡BIEN POR MI! – soltó Hipo – VETE A HACER LO QUE QUIERAS, CON QUIEN QUIERAS, A MI ME DA IGUAL. HAY UN MONTÓN DE CHICAS MUCHO MÁS AMABLES Y GUAPAS QUE TÚ ALLA AFUERA, ASI QUE NO TE NECESITO.- en cuanto Hipo termino de decir aquella última frase supo que había llegado demasiado lejos, lo que vio reflejado en la expresión del rostro de Astrid.

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas de rabia y dolor… pero por sobre todo se podía notar una profunda tristeza.

- Siento haberte molestado, solo quería ayudarte – dijo en apenas un susurro dándole la espalda a Hipo – pero no te preocupes, nunca más volveré a molestarte – fue lo último que dijo Astrid antes de salir de la habitación.

Momentos más tarde, por la ventana de su habitación, Hipo vio a Astrid salir de su casa en dirección al bosque.

El corazón de Hipo se estremeció en cuanto sintió el portazo de salida de la chica. La rabia y los celos lo habían dominado por completo haciéndole decir todas esas barbaridades. Porque eso era… él no quería que otras chicas estuvieran junto a él. ¡Quería a Astrid!...

…pero tristemente… ella ya había demostrado no tener ningún interés en él.

Astrid estaba furiosa. Como se atrevía ese…ese….

Un grito de rabia resonó por todo el bosque. Lo peor es que ni siquiera tenía a mano su hacha como para desquitarse con lo que fuera que se cruzara en su camino.

Ella ya tenía claro que él no la quería cerca… pero no era necesario refregárselo en la cara y aun más decirle que prefería a otras chicas.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su rostro. Ella la enjugó con su mano, pero otra más cayó, y luego otra más… y antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando, sola, en medio del bosque.

Hipo estaba sumamente preocupado. Afuera corría mucho viento y hacia un frío tremendo. Astrid aún no llegaba a casa. Aunque pensando en todo lo sucedido, seguramente ella ya no llegaría ni esa noche, ni ninguna más.

Y ese pensamiento no dejaba más tranquilo a Hipo.

¿Seguiría en el bosque? se preguntó mentalmente.

Chimuelo, que estaba en la habitación junto al chico, notó que algo no andaba bien en él. Se acercó y suavemente palmeo su mejilla con una de sus patas delanteras.

- No te preocupes amigo, estoy bien – dijo. El dragón lo miro ladeando la cabeza en claro signo de no creerle nada (si tuviera cejas de seguro estaría levantando una) – bueno…tal vez no estoy tan bien – confesó el chico. Chimuelo volvió a acercarse a su jinete y se apoyó en su regazo para dejar que este le acariciara la cabeza.

- Creo que metí la pata, amigo – dijo el chico luego de unos minutos en silencio acariciando al dragón. Un bufido de afirmación se oyó proveniente del Furia Nocturna. – Es que…estaba inseguro y no sabía lo que sentía ella y luego llegó Patán y tenía que meterse en medio y luego ella se alejó y después nos gritamos y luego… yo y mi bocota hablamos demás – exclamó el chico terminando casi en un susurro sus últimas palabras.

El dragón se levantó y palmeo su hombro con su hocico para demostrarle que tenía su apoyo.

- Gracias- dijo Hipo sinceramente- al menos sé que tú siempre estarás a mi lado.

Dicho esto último se acomodó entre sus mantas y se quedó dormido junto a su dragón.

A la mañana siguiente un frío viento invernal lo despertó. Eso sumado a el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, proveniente de la planta baja. Sería posible que…

El chico no perdió tiempo y rápidamente colocándose su prótesis, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡ASTRID! – exclamó.

- Siento decepcionarte amigo, pero no lo soy – contestó, para desilusión de Hipo otra voz. Patapez.

En el rostro de Hipo se notaba la clara decepción

- Estaba en el puerto – comenzó a decir Patapez, sin prestar atención a la expresión del rostro de Hipo – cuando un hombre se acercó a mí. Dijo que necesitaba encontrar al hijo de Estoico, El Vasto y le comenté que te conocía. – contó. – y me pasó esto.

Patapez sacó un pergamino de su bolso y se lo tendió a Hipo.

- Es una carta para ti, es de tu padre – dijo.

Los ojos de Hipo resplandecieron por primera vez en muchos días. Se disponía a abrir el pergamino cuando reparó en algo. Había un desayuno servido en la mesa. Recién preparado.

- Patapez, ¿Tú preparaste todo esto? – preguntó.

- Claro que no, aunque debo decir que de haberlo hecho yo, hubiese preparado una tortilla de huevos con especias, en vez de solo freírlos… - comentó mientras observaba curioso el desayuno servido.

Hipo se quedó pensando por unos instantes. ¿Podría haber sido Astrid?

- ¿Cuándo llegaste había alguien más en la casa? – preguntó nuevamente Hipo

- Astrid, por supuesto – contestó el robusto vikingo como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo - estaba terminando de servir cuando yo llegué. Le traté de decir que había llegado una carta para ti, pero no me dejo hablar y en cambio dijo algo de que estaba ocupada y tenía que ir a otra parte a no sé que.

Entonces ella si llegó. En algún momento de la noche ella llegó a casa pensó Hipo. Pero luego se fue. Seguramente a su cita con Patán pensó amargamente.

- Aunque debo decir que se veía extraña – la voz de Patapez sacó a Hipo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Extraña?

- Si, estaba pálida y ojerosa – contestó Patapez – Y hasta creo que me pareció escucharla toser una o dos veces. – Hipo frunció en ceño. ¿Sería que se pasó de frío en la noche? – bueno amigo, la curandera me espera, hoy me enseñará a hacer ungüentos para curar la alergia. Genial ¿no?.

Hipo se limitó a asentir desinteresadamente, pensando en lo que el chico le había dicho antes. Astrid había llegado a su casa en la mañana y prueba de ello era el desayuno. A pesar de todas las barbaries se dijeron mutuamente el día anterior, ella aún se tomaba la molestia de hacerle algo de comer… Hipo lo pensó por unos momentos. Tal vez estaba equivocado al pensar que ella estaba interesada en otro vikingo.

No

No lo estaba. Ella había aceptado salir con ese otro vikingo. _Patán_. ¡Y se lo había confesado en su propia cara! De solo pensarlo su estomagó se descomponía completamente y una ira descontrolada le llenaba cada fibra de su ser. Tanto así que no reparó en que el frágil pergamino que su padre le había enviado estaba siendo estrangulado en su mano derecha.

Al notarlo rápidamente el chico lo estiró en la mesa, esperando no haberlo roto. Parecía intacto. Algo arrugado pero legible. Hipo respiro hondo y decidió olvidarse del asunto Astrid y …ese imbécil quien se decía ser su primo y comenzó leer la carta:

_**Querido Hijo:**_

_**Después de 14 días logramos llegar a Irgue. Nos agarró una fuerte tormenta al comienzo del viaje, una que de seguro ustedes también sintieron… **_

Y si que lo sentimos pensó Hipo.

…_**pero logramos pasarla. Los siguientes días a la tormenta fueron sumamente fríos, pero sobrevivimos todos. Agradece a Bocón de mi parte… su aguamiel extra fuerte nos sirvió de mucho hijo…**_

Hipo ya podía sentir la sonora carcajada de su padre luego de esa frase. Eso le hizo sonreír.

…_**Déjame contarte que aquí eres una verdadera estrella. ¡Por Odín! Si creo que hasta quieren hacerte un altar…**_

Otra sonora carcajada lleno a la mente de Hipo, pero esta vez era la de Bocón si se llegaba a enterar de eso último.

…_**Espero que Astrid este haciendo un buen trabajo.**_

Realmente lo _estaba_ haciendo excelente pensó amargamente Hipo. _Estaba._

_**Y espero que tú te estés cuidando. Quiero ver a mi hijo sano para cuando llegue. Y por supuesto, quiero ver mi casa intacta…**_

Hipo rio de buena gana. Eso significaba _"controla a tu dragón o sino, cuando llegue, lo hare dormir con las ovejas"._

…_**Hijo mío, aprovecho de pedirte disculpas por no despedirme de ti la mañana en que zarpamos. Estabas aún muy delicado y no quería despertarte. Espero que Astrid no te haya dado un susto…**_

Vaya que me lo dio pensó Hipo recordando aquel día. Encontrarse con Astrid casi le produce un infarto.

…_**Hipo, sé que te encargarás de cualquier situación que surja en el pueblo, eres valiente y fuerte, como un vikingo, y aún más, eres inteligente como pocos, aunque no lo creas. Sé que cuidarás de todos. Confío en ti hijo mío…**_

Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos. Eran de felicidad. Esa muestra de confianza y respeto de su padre era el regalo más valioso que podían darle. Y más en esos momentos.

…_**cuídate mucho hijo. Cuando acabe el invierno estaré de vuelta.**_

Hipo sonrió enjugándose las lágrimas.

…_**Y por cierto, lo último. Espero que me esperes para el matrimonio…quiero tener el orgullo de ver casarse a mi hijo…**_

Un profundo sonrojo cubrió la cara del chico. Su padre esperaba acaso que él y Astrid…de seguro que la mar le estaba enfermando, pensó el chico. Sin mencionar que ella tenía un nulo interés por él.

…_**soy consiente de que esa chica es complicada, y si, con eso me refiero a su carácter, pero te tiene un gran cariño, no por nada incluso antes de pedirle cualquier cosa ella me interceptó primero y me rogó que le permitiera cuidarte. Su padre no estaba de acuerdo, pero ella insistió hasta conseguirlo. Es una gran vikinga, terca como ella sola, pero aun así una excelente vikinga y estoy seguro que es también una gran mujer. Espero que sepas aprovechar este tiempo con ella…**_

_**Te quiero mucho hijo...**_

_**... Estoico, El Vasto**_

Hipo se quedó estático. Como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Thor en persona. Es que acaso había leído mal. Astrid…Astrid se ofreció para cuidarle. ¿Ella incluso enfrentó a su padre… por él? Podía significar eso… que ella si tenía un interés en él.

De ser así… entonces… ¡ÉL HABÍA COMETIDO EL ERROR MÁS GRANDE DE SU VIDA!.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! La cosa esta que arde ¿no?... jeje..se que dije q iban a ser solo dos capitulos...pero la historia se desarrollo más de lo que creí (¡fue como si los personajes hubiesen cobrado vida propia!) asi que les queda un cap mas para saber que sucederá al final.<strong>

**Son las 3:40am en Chile y muero de sueño, pero estoy feliz x estar subiendo este cap. En especial xq me diverti mucho escribiendo la parte de la carta de Estoico ^^**

**Bueno, ahora solo me queda esperar sus opiniones. (reviews xfis!)**

**cuidense harto!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! siento la tardanza, se que a muchos les dije q actualizaria el fin de semana, pero paso q aun no lo tenia listo y me costo un poco terminarlo... (no fue buen fin de semana en terminos creativos), pero aqui me reivindico...les traigo el tercer cap ^^ **

**De hecho les tengo una noticia (depende de como se lo tomen sera bueno o malo) ... todavia qda un cap.. asi q espero q les guste este y q me tengan paciencia para esperar el otro (q ahora si es el ultimo, lo tengo a medio escribir, pero la idea esta más que clara)**

**X cierto muchas gracias a todos los q me dejaron sus reviews! OmarBarria , tayloves , lizzie , Espartano , analuchera y Chofis ... muxas gracias de verdad (sus comentarios me hicieron uy feliz!)**

**Y wenu, sin mas preambulos, aqui les dejo el cap 3**

**Disfrutenlo! **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

Astrid se encontraba caminando hacia la playa. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su paso era firme, aunque se veía un poco más pálida de lo común.

El día anterior Patán se le había acercado. Ella creyó que era para invitarla a una cita, como siempre lo hacía, pero para sorpresa de la chica, Patán se le acerco por otro asunto.

Al parecer hace unos días había tenido una riña con un grupo de chicos venidos desde unas islas al norte de Berk, y Patán, el muy bruto, los había retado a una carrera de dragones a efectuarse al día siguiente, al mediodía. La partida sería en los acantilados. Cada participante tendría que darle una vuelta completa a toda la isla, para luego finalizar en la plaza del pueblo. Por supuesto, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez (este último por obligación) no quedaron fuera.

Por tanto aquella mañana Patán la interceptó para rogarle que dejara a Hipo participar. Astrid no lo dudo ni un segundo y le dio un rotundo NO al robusto vikingo, pero este siguió insistiendo. Tan solo luego de una buena amenaza Patán dejo de insistirle. Pero eso no quiso decir que desistiera del todo.

Inteligentemente (algo raro, muy muy raro en Patán) en vez de seguir rogándole por Hipo, comenzó a pedírselo a ella.

Astrid lo pensó por varios minutos. Le gustaba participar en competencias (y por supuesto ganar), pero… no podía dejar solo a Hipo y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría si le decía que quería participar en una carreras de dragones, pero que él no podía hacerlo. Además el chico se había estado comportando muy extraño últimamente.

Tan solo después de varios ruegos más, ella aceptó. Aunque nunca creyó que hacerlo le traería tan fatales consecuencias.

Ese mismo día tuvo una feroz pelea con Hipo.

Habían pasado ya 24 horas de lo sucedido y aun no alcanzaba a comprender lo que había pasado. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que Hipo no la quería a su lado. Lo que más le dolía era la ilusión… ilusión de haber creído en algún momento que el chico si tenía un interés en ella. Pero era un sueño, era una mentira… era un anhelo que jamás se cumpliría.

Una vez Astrid llegó a la playa, buscó el rincón más alejado y escondido entre las rocas para poder sentarse tranquilamente. La noche anterior ya había llorado lo suficiente, por lo que a esas alturas lo único que quería era descansar.

Se sentó entre las rocas y observando el horizonte que entre nubes poco a poco se iba aclarando, se durmió.

Hipo aún tenía la carta de su padre entre las manos cuando salió apresuradamente esa mañana. El día anterior había cometido el peor error de su vida y ahora tenía que buscar la forma de remediarlo todo.

- ¡Brutilda! – llamó Hipo – ¿has visto a Astrid? – preguntó apresurado.

- No, pero seguramente está entrenando para la carrera del mediodía– contestó la vikinga.

- ¿La qué?

- ¡La carrera de dragones!, ¿como puedes no saberlo? – exclamó. Hipo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que Brutilda le hablaba. ¿Carrera?... ¿de qué?, ¿para que?, ¿por qué?... pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- Hey!, Hipo, primo mío – para molestia de Hipo, su primo Patán se acercó a ellos – y yo que creí que Astrid no te dejaría ir a la carrera – dijo alegremente poniendo uno de sus anchos brazos sobre los delgados hombros de Hipo. – porque…vas a venir ¿no?.

Hipo aún no entendía que se trataba todo, pero aun así asintió.

- Estuve buena parte de la mañana de ayer intentando convencer a Astrid de que te dejara venir, pero ella se negaba – comentó Patán. – argumentó que tu aun no estabas listo para volar.

- Lo bueno es que ella si acepto participar – intervino Brutilda.

- ¡Eso si! – exclamó con alegría Patán – no pude convencerla de dejarte participar a ti, pero ¡si lo logre con ella! – dijo feliz.

Lo había logrado con ella…..en ese momento Hipo lo comprendió todo.

ELLA JAMÁS ACEPTÓ UNA CITA CON PATÁN. ÉL LO HABÍA MALINTERPRETADO TODO.

Hipo se pateó mentalmente por su estupidez y desconfianza. Segunda vez en esa misma mañana que lo hacía. Primero la carta de su padre le abrió los ojos con respecto a los sentimientos de Astrid y ahora Patán (sin darse cuenta) le hizo comprender la conversación que había espiado el día anterior. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

La cabeza de Hipo era un hervidero de pensamientos, pero debía obligarse a mantenerse en calma. Lo primero y más importante que debía hacer ahora era encontrar a Astrid…y ya luego pensaría en cómo o qué hacer para ganarse el perdón de ella.

Rápidamente se despidió de Brutilda y Patán, y se dirigió al comedor. Al entrar buscó con la mirada a Astrid, pero no la halló. Muy por el contrario se encontró con un concentrado Patapez.

En sus manos tenía lo que parecía un libro…lo que era muy muy extraño considerando que el único libro en TODO Berk, era el antiguo manual de dragones que luego del fin de la guerra fue echado a la hoguera, junto a un montón de artículos mantenidos como trofeos de batallas (cabezas de dragón, cuernos de dragón, ojos de dragón, colas de dragón, pieles de dragón, colmillos de dragón, etc.)

- Patapez – le llamó Hipo.

- ¡Hola! – saludó – ¿y que cuenta tu padre? – preguntó entusiasmado. Hipo lo miro con extrañeza por unos instantes. Estaba tan absorto buscando a Astrid que ya ni recordaba la carta de su padre… la que aun mantenía en su mano.

- Bien – dijo una vez reaccionó – llegaron todos sanos y salvos a Irgue.

- ¡Excelente! – exclamó Patapez – dicen que en Irgue los conocimientos sobre los astros son muy avanzados, de echo este libro me llego hoy en la mañana desde allá y sabes, trata de….

- Patapez, lo encuentro muy interesante, pero en estos momentos busco desesperadamente a Astrid – dijo interrumpiéndolo - ¿La has visto? – preguntó en tono suplicante. Patapez negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, si la vez le dices que la estoy buscando, por favor – pidió.

- Claro, amigo, si la veo le digo – contestó Patapez al tiempo que se despedía con la mano, mientras Hipo salía apresuradamente del comedor.

¿Donde podría estar? Se preguntaba mentalmente Hipo. Y cuando la encontrará…que le iba a decir… eso SI que era una gran pregunta.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando Astrid despertó. Se encontraba aun en la playa, apoyada en unas rocas. Sintió una suave y cálida brisa en su hombro, junto a un leve ronroneo. Al darse vuelta sonrió de inmediato.

- Tu siempre sabes donde encontrarme – susurro Astrid a su Nadder Mortal, Stormfly, que se encontraba a su lado rodeándola con su cola. Astrid se acercó a acariciarlo. Así como Hipo con Chimuelo, ella y Stormfly también habían forjado una bella amistad.

- Por lo menos sé que tú siempre estarás conmigo – dijo Astrid con una voz cargada de melancolía. Stormfly palmeo el hombro de su jinete con su hocico en muestra de cariño, de alguna manera indicándole que así sería siempre, que nunca la dejaría sola. Astrid recibió el gesto con una sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Luego de esto, la joven vikinga se levanto de entre la arena, se sacudió y con decisión montó a su Nadder.

– Es hora de dejar atrás a Hipo, y pensar en la paliza que le daremos a esos chicos del norte – y dicho esto remontó vuelo, junto a su dragón rumbo hacia los acantilados.

Hipo se había paseado por todo el pueblo y ni rastros había encontrado de Astrid. Era cerca del mediodía (aunque poco se notaba con el tumulto de nubes que tapaban el sol) y ya no sabía más donde buscar.

- ¡Hipo! - escucho que lo llamaban - ¡Hipo!, veo que ya estas mejor – unas fuertes palmadas en las espalda casi hicieron que el pobre chico terminara en el suelo.

- Bocón, también me alegra verte – dijo con evidente molestia. El viejo vikingo ni notó el tono de ironía en sus palabras.

- Supe que participarías en la carrera – comentó – más ahora que estarás participando tú – dijo alegremente.

Hipo se le quedo observando por unos momentos. La carrera. ¡Claro! como no se dio cuenta antes. Si Astrid iba a participar de seguro que ya debería estar allí. Sin perder tiempo, el chico llamó a su dragón, el que se encontraba subido en un tejado cercano, y se montó en el.

- ¡Tengo apostada mi pata y tres gallinas a que tú les patearas el trasero, así que no me falles chico!.

Fue lo último que escucho Hipo de parte de Bocón antes remontar vuelo hacia la parte oeste de la isla. Hacia los temibles acantilados.

Astrid se encontraba junto a su dragón. No tenía ni la más mínima pisca de ganas de participar en algo que ella encontraba completamente absurdo e infantil, pero ya había dado su palabra… y además le servía de distracción. Unas agudas risitas le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Astrid miró por encima de su dragón y se encontró con un grupo de chicas que observaba a los jinetes. Es más. Parecían buscar algo. Al observarlas con mayor detenimiento, Astrid pudo distinguir a una chica de atributos sobresalientes, cabello oscuro y rizado, de tez clara y ojos color ámbar, que no le era del todo desconocida. ¡Por supuesto! Era la misma chica que de hace unos días rondaba la casa de Hipo. ¿Qué rayos estaría haciendo allí?... Hipo no se encontraba por ninguna parte…

Pero antes de continuar con sus cavilaciones la voz de Patán llamándola la hizo dejar lo que tenía en mente.

- ¡Hey, Astrid! – exclamó el vikingo - y tal si después de ganar la carrera nos vamos a celebrar por ahí… los dos…solos – dijo Patán apoyando un brazo en el Nadder Mortal que se encontraba atrás de Astrid y dejando a ésta entre el dragón y él.

A Hipo no le costó mucho llegar al a los acantilados. Sentía unas cuantas molestias al hacer el cambio de posición del pedal, para manejar la aleta de su dragón, pero además de eso nada más. Al acercarse a tierra vio algo no le gustó mucho. Es más, le enfureció por completo.

Nuevamente Patán estaba molestando a Astrid… no lo podía permitir. Ya era hora de que su primo fuera comprendiendo un par de cosas. Una de ellas era que ningún chico podía acercarse a Astrid.

Hipo bajo rápidamente de su dragón y fue directamente a encarar a Patán. Pero antes siquiera de abrir la boca la propia Astrid cambio la situación. Tomando a Patán de un brazo, lo torció de tal manera que logró ponerlo de rodillas, con sus manos tras su espalda..

Una llave de lucha, pensó Hipo, una de las mejores técnicas de Astrid.

- Más vale que dejes de molestarme – susurro Astrid en un tono que paraba los pelos a cualquiera – o me encargare de que jamás, y escúchalo bien, JAMÁS, tengas descendencia. – Patán instintivamente bajó su mirada a su entrepierna – si – afirmó Astrid – a eso me refiero.

Luego de esto lo soltó bruscamente, haciendo que el robusto vikingo comiera (literalmente) tierra y continuó como si nada preparando su montura. Estaba tan absorta en lo suyo que no notó que otra presencia se le acercó por la espalda. Solo cuando sintió una ola de suspiros y cuchicheos notó que algo estaba pasando.

Al mirar hacia el frente vio nuevamente al grupo de chicas que reían y suspiraban mirando en su dirección. De buenas a primera creyó que reían de ella lo que la enfureció, pero toda ira se esfumo cuando al segundo siguiente alguien llamó su atención.

- Necesito que hablemos.

Al girarse, Astrid se encontró con la persona que más anhelaba, pero que menos quería ver en esos momentos: Hipo.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó una vez pasada la sorpresa tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

- Ya te lo dije – contestó Hipo – quiero… necesito hablar contigo – se podía notar algo de urgencia en su voz, pero Astrid no cedió.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo Astrid indiferente. O mejor dicho, hizo su mejor intento por sonar indiferente.

- Por favor – pidió el chico.

- No – contestó tajantemente Astrid – en estos momentos tengo una carrera que ganar.

- ¿En estos momentos?

- Si – exclamó Astrid – y tú no puedes volar aun, así que ni pienses en participar.

Hipo internamente sonrió. A pesar de la pelea que habían tenido la noche anterior, ella todavía se preocupaba por él. Tal vez eso significaba que no todo estaba perdido aun.

Con esa esperanza Hipo se aventuró a continuar.

- Bien, entonces ganaré esta carrera y en cuanto eso suceda tú y yo hablaremos – dijo. Y antes de que Astrid pudiera decir o hacer algo, Hipo montó nuevamente a su Furia Nocturna y se dirigió al punto de partida.

Astrid se disponía a replicar, pero antes que dijera alguna palabra el sonido de partida (perteneciente a un cuerno de guerra) se escucho, haciendo que todos los participantes se elevaran en los cielos para comenzar la carrera. Sin perder tiempo Astrid subió a su Nadder para dar alcance al resto del grupo.

Hipo iba a la cabeza, decidido a ganar la competencia.

Detrás de él se encontraban dos chicos. De seguro eran parte del grupo de los cuatro retadores con los que Patán se había peleado por lo cual ahora estaba teniendo dicha competencia.

Algo más atrás se encontraban Brutacio, Brutilda, una chica desconocida y Patán.

A Patapez y a otro chico los podía ver, pero con mucha dificultad bien atrás en la fila, pero Astrid… no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

De repente un sonido lo alerto, como si otro dragón estuviese muy cerca.

- ¡ESTAS LOCO! – escucho Hipo decir a alguien sobre él.

Era Astrid que de alguna manera había logrado posicionarse sobre Chimuelo. Seguramente por las espesas nubes no la había notado.

– TÚ NO PUEDES VOLAR, ESTAS HERIDO. – exclamó la chica poniéndose a su lado. Hipo no contesto y se limito a continuar maniobrando a su dragón. A esas alturas estaban pasando por el espeso bosque de la isla. En general, no era complicado volar por esa parte de Berk, el problema era que ahora a penas y podía ver un metro de lo que había más adelante. Ya no divisaba nada más que a Astrid pisándoles los talones, pero estaba seguro que aun nadie lo pasaba.

- Hipo, por favor, debes detenerte – suplicó Astrid – TE HARAS DAÑO.

- Si quieres que me detenga, entonces tendrás que escucharme primero – exclamó Hipo.

- NO – contesto Astrid en forma tajante – NO TENGO NADA QUE ESCUCHAR DE TI – exclamó molesta. Era increíble la rapidez con que ella podía cambiar de genio, pensó Hipo.

- Entonces no me detendré – y dicho esto se alejó de ella.

- ¡HIPO! – volvió a llamar Astrid, pero esta vez el chico no miró hacia atrás.

Astrid no se detuvo. De alguna manera tenía que hacerle entender que era peligroso que volara en sus condiciones actuales de salud, sin mencionar que el clima no estaba ayudando en nada. Por supuesto que aun estaba molesta y no solo eso…ella estaba dolida, muy dolida con Hipo… pero a pesar de todo no quería verlo nuevamente en cama padeciendo por sus heridas.

Cada competidor continúo su camino. Hipo seguía a la cabeza, Astrid pisándole los talones, Brutacion, Brutilda, Patán y otros dos vikingos aun se encontraban peleando por la tercera posición (Hipo no los podía ver, pero si podía oír claramente los insultos entre ellos) y Patapez iba último. Se suponía que había otras dos chicas más compitiendo… pero al parecer había desistido de continuar cuando los fuertes vientos comenzaron a soplar. Una tormenta de nieve estaba llegando a Berk.

La temperatura descendió drásticamente de un minuto a otro, algo que Hipo sintió de inmediato. No fue el frío su problema, sino el fuerte dolor que comenzó a quemarle en buena parte de su torso. Tanto así que sin darse cuenta comenzó a descuidar los movimientos de su dragón.

Astrid, quien no se le despegaba de la cola, notó que algo andaba mal. Y Chimuelo parecía también haberlo notado porque cada tanto miraba a su jinete con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

- ¡¿Hipo estas bien? – preguntó, pero el chico no respondió.

Poco a poco el agarre de Hipo sobre las riendas de su dragón comenzó a ceder y su velocidad comenzó a bajar.

Astrid le dio alcance justo para atraparlo cuando al pasar cuatro jinetes uno de ellos pasó a llevar a Hipo desestabilizándolo.

La rubia vikinga hizo todo lo posible por sostener a Hipo, pero el peso de este y el de Chimuelo era demasiado para ella y Stormfly.

Inevitablemente comenzaron a caer al vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias x leer! espero sus comentarios (criticas, sugerencias, dudas, consultas, etc) ... no tienen idea cuanto me costo este cap...resulto ser q los personajes se volvieron a tomar la historia y se negaron a dejarme terminar... (XD)...pero ya nada mas falta uno (y ahora si q si) y es el q viene y esto acaba. No dare fechas, pero tratare de que sea lo más pronto posible.<strong>

**muchas gracias nuevamente**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA **

**(son las 3:22am Chile.. muero de sueño, tengo q levantarme a las 6:00 am...pero...soy feliz!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! hoy por fin les traigo el último cap de esta historia. Ojala y les guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a tayloves , Espartano y Chofis por sus reviews y en general a todos los q anonimamente leyeron y me aguantaron (XD) hasta hoy.**

**Muchas gracias..**

**Ahora no los distraigo más.. cap 4 y final!**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

Patapez se encontraba volando sin apuros en el último puesto. No había estado de acuerdo con la carrera y no quería participar, pero Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda le habían insistido tanto que ya harto de que lo molestaran, había cedido.

Ahora se encontraba ahí. Último. Volando sin presiones. Le daba igual llegar primero, como último.

Además definitivamente la rapidez en el vuelo no era su fuerte. Es más, su Gronckle estaba hecho para trasladar cosas pesadas (como a él), romper grandes muros, rastrear (habilidad que con sus grandes fosas nasales podía realizar), entre otras cosas, pero definitivamente no estaba hecho para el vuelo rápido.

De repente un grito le sacó de sus pensamientos. Buscando con la mirada vio como dos sombras caían hacia el mar rápidamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces voló hacia ellos.

Era exactamente en esos momentos cuando Patapez maldecía internamente por no tener un dragón más rápido. Pero a pesar de todo tenía una ventaja… él y su Gronckle se encontraban a menor altura de… lo que sea que estuviese cayendo, lo que le dio la posibilidad de posicionarse justo debajo de los que caían.

Astrid ya no podía sostener más a Hipo (y aunque pudiera, este jamás le perdonaría salvarlo a él y dejar caer a Chimuelo). Sus brazos ya no podían hacer más fuerza… pero de un momento a otro ya no necesito hacer ninguna fuerza más. De hecho…ya ni siquiera estaban cayendo.

Al mirar hacia un costado Astrid pudo notar algo extraño sobresaliendo de Chimuelo…una cosa llena de protuberancias que parecían piedras incrustadas de color café grisáceo oscuro. Fue cuando escucho una voz familiar.

- ¿Astrid estas bien?

- ¡Patapez! – exclamó aliviada la vikinga – no tienes idea cuanto me alegra verte.

- Si, claro… pero podemos hablarlo en tierra firme – dijo con algo de dificultad. Ciertamente un Gronckle se podía a otro dragón, y con un jinete como Hipo o Astrid, carentes de una significativa masa muscular, no era gran problema… pero…

…dos dragones… más dos jinetes… más Patapez… era demasiado.

Con mucha dificultad el Gronckle de Patapez logró llegar a la orilla de playa. A penas estuvo a una distancia prudente del suelo se sacudió hasta deshacerse de todo su peso extra. Su jinete, Astrid, Hipo y sus dragones cayeron bruscamente a la arena.

- Siento el golpe– se disculpó Patapez una vez se saco el cuerpo de Stormfly de encima – ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá arriba? – preguntó.

- No estoy segura, iba atrás de Hipo cuando de repente comenzó a perder velocidad – dijo la vikinga rubia mientras se arrodillaba al lado del chico – y luego un imbécil lo pasó a llevar haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio - agrego con un brillo de ira en su rostro. Ya se encargaría después del tarado que casi los manda al vacío.

- Hipo – lo llamó suavemente Astrid. Él no contestó.

Estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Hipo! – volvió a llamarlo esta vez con más urgencia en su voz, posando su mano sobre su mejilla. Pero el chico seguía sin responder. En ese momento Astrid notó que había una mancha oscura en el chaleco de piel de Hipo.

El horror se apoderó de cada uno de los presentes al darse cuenta que dicha mancha era producto de la propia sangre de Hipo que en esos momentos brotaba de la herida de su pecho.

- ¡LA HERIDA!, ¡Patapez debemos hacer algo ahora! – exclamó Astrid arrodillada al lado de Hipo.

Patapez se acercó rápidamente. De un pequeño bolso sacó unas cuantas vendas y una botella con un extraño liquido adentro. Tomó un paño de gasa y rápidamente untó de ese líquido en la herida de Hipo y luego con ayuda de Astrid lo vendó.

- EL ungüento que le aplique solo evitara que se siga desangrando, pero la herida aun hay que cerrarla o sino se infectará y…

- Él no va a morir – dijo firmemente Astrid no dejando que Patapez terminara la frase. Hipo no iba a morir...no podía morir. Ella no iba a dejar que una estúpida herida le quitara lo que más quería en el mundo. No lo permitió antes y tampoco lo haría ahora.

Astrid se dirigió rápidamente hasta su dragón dispuesta a subir a Hipo con ella y llevárselo, pero con pánico se dio cuenta que el ala de su Nadder estaba quebrada. Seguramente en la caída había sufrido algún tipo de lesión. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

- ¿Patapez crees que tu Gronckle nos pueda a Hipo y a mi?- preguntó.

- Yo creo que ni el mismo se puede ahora – contesto el robusto vikingo palmeando a su cansado Gronckle que se encontraba echado (literalmente) sobre la arena. Astrid pateó el suelo con frustración. En ese momento un resoplido a sus espaldas la hizo girarse.

Era Chimuelo.

El Furia Nocturna se acercó a la chica y le hizo un gesto para que se montara en él. Astrid abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Que acaso el dragón se estaba ofreciendo? Con entusiasmo se dispuso a subirse al dragón, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de un importantísimo detalle.

La montura que dirigía la aleta del dragón.

Era especialmente hecha para Hipo, y aunque ella pudiese usarla…no sabría como. ¡MALDICIÓN!

- Tal ves si sostuvieras las cuerdas con tus manos – dijo Patapez de repente al darse cuenta de los pensamientos de la vikinga. Astrid y Chimuelo lo observaron. – el mecanismo de control de la aleta se basa en los movimientos del pedal izquierdo, por lo tanto todas las cuerdas salientes de este están destinadas a las distintas posiciones de la aleta… - dijo.

Astrid y Chimuelo se le quedaron viendo por unos instantes y luego se miraron entre ellos. Realmente ese chico era inteligente.

Sin perder tiempo Astrid se subió al lomo del Furia Nocturna y con ayuda de Patapez subió a Hipo situándolo delante de ella de forma de sostenerlo. Luego tomando bien firme cada cuerda remontó vuelo.

- ¡PATAPEZ, ¿CÓMO SABRÉ QUE CUERDA Y HACIA DONDE DEBO SOSTENERLA PARA MANIOBRAR A CHIMUELO? – escucho Patapez que Astrid preguntaba ya estando unos metros en altura. Patapez dudó.

- ¡Realmente no tengo idea! – contestó el vikingo - ¡tendrá que ser por ensayo y error!

Ensayo y error. Tres palabras que ni a Astrid ni a Chimuelo agradaron.

Con sumo cuidado se dirigieron al pueblo. La visibilidad era muy escasa producto de la nieve que ya estaba comenzando a caer y el viento no les daba tregua, pero Astrid confiaba que Chimuelo podía guiarlos. La tarea de ella era maniobrarlo… algo que no era para nada sencillo. Cada vez que realizaba un mal movimiento en vez de esquivar arboles, los chocaban o en vez de subir, bajaban.

El viento los azotaba y les impedía avanzar libremente. Los músculos de Astrid estaban entumecidos por el frio y el cansancio. Ya ni siquiera sentía sus extremidades. Pero no podían rendirse.

A lo lejos diviso unas luces. Chimuelo también las notó, ya que apuro el paso. Esta acción pillo a Astrid de sorpresa haciendo que Hipo se le resbalará y casi cayera, pero logró afirmarlo. Aunque al hacerlo descuido las cuerdas que sostenían la aleta, desestabilizando por completo al dragón.

Comenzaron a golpear con casi todo lo que se encontraron de frente. Chimuelo se llevaba la peor parte. Astrid trató con todas sus fuerzas de sostener las cuerdas, pero estas comenzaron a cortarse. ¡El pueblo estaba a metros!, pero ya no podían sostenerse más en el aire por lo que con un gran estrepito chocaron contra el suelo, justo al pie de la colina de la casa de Hipo.

Astrid cayó a un costado de la colina lejos del dragón. Estaba adolorida, pero la urgencia de atender a Hipo era más grande, por lo que se obligo a sí misma a levantarse, tomar al chico y llevarlo hasta la curandera.

Era entrada en la mañana. El frío viento se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana. Afuera una tormenta de nieve se alzaba desde la noche anterior.

Hipo se sentía sumamente adolorido. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y el pecho le ardía. No podía recordar bien los hechos de día anterior.

Se acordaba de la carrera, recordaba haber hablado con Astrid y que ella no había querido escucharlo… pero luego… todo se nubla.

El chico intento levantarse, pero algo lo detuvo. Con dificultad enfocó su vista a algo negro que estaba frente a él reteniéndolo.

- Hey, amigo – dijo en a penas un susurro. El dragón se acercó cariñosamente al chico. – estoy bien…aunque no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso.

El chico intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero el dragón volvió a impedírselo. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- Me imaginaba que si despertabas intentarías levantarte – dijo una voz conocida para Hipo.

- ¿Astrid? – Hipo no sabía si estaba soñando o no. La rubia vikinga se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Hipo. Reviso su temperatura para cerciorarse de que no tenía fiebre y luego reviso las vendas de su pecho.

- Nos diste un gran susto ayer – le dijo a Hipo, mientras limpiaba las pequeñas heridas su rostro. Producto del fuerte impacto al caer tanto Hipo como ella se ganaron algunos magullones, aunque nada grave. – ¿verdad Chimuelo?- El dragón asintió. Realmente ese flacucho vikingo los había hecho pasar un susto horrendo.

_*** Flash Back ***_

_Astrid luchaba contra la sensación de querer llorar. La curandera llevaba dos horas atendiendo la herida de Hipo, ya que producto del impacto esta había vuelto a sangrar. Ahora Hipo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Si tan solo ella hubiese sido más tajante a la hora de dejarlo participar en esa estúpida carrera. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de arreglar las cosas con él… _

_No._

_Si se había dado esa oportunidad. Antes de la carrera Hipo se le acercó para aclarar las cosas, pero ella lo había rechazado… de no ser por eso… Hipo no estaría ahora con un pie en el Valhalla._

_Astrid pateó el suelo de frustración. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin que nada las detuviese. El Furia Nocturna puso su hocico en el hombro de la chica. Astrid lo abrazó. De seguro ese dragón también estaba sufriendo… él era el mejor amigo de Hipo… el primer amigo de Hipo… el primero en aceptarlo… en conocerlo… más ella… por años lo desprecio por ser distinto, por tener ideas diferentes… por… por ser el mismo siendo que justamente eso fue lo que le atrajo de él una vez lo conoció. Ella había sido muy injusta en ese tiempo y aun a pesar de todo eso Hipo, en todos esos últimos años, jamás le había reprochado algo… ¡jamás! _

_Hipo Horrendo Haddock III era el mejor vikingo que había conocido en su vida… y ahora… estaba a punto de perderlo…y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por él. _

_El sonido de una puerta abriéndose la hizo volver de sus pensamientos. La curandera había terminado su trabajo. _

_- He hecho todo lo que he podido – dijo – el flujo de sangre se detuvo, pero aun así perdió mucha… ahora solo depende se su propia fuerza quedarse aquí con nosotros.- y diciendo esto último dejo la entrada libre para que Astrid y Chimuelo fueran a verlo._

_Hipo estaba acostado, más pálido de lo normal y con una fea cicatriz en su pecho. No se movía. Si hasta parecía….._

_No. Muerto jamás._

_Lentamente se acercó hasta el y tomo una de sus manos._

_- Hipo… si puedes escucharme… por favor – dijo entre lágrimas – no me dejes – y con esas palabras, arrodillada junto a Hipo, se quedó por el resto de la noche._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Hipo miro a Astrid y luego a su cicatriz.

- ¿Qué fue lo que…? – pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que los labios de una rubia vikinga se lo impidieron. Aunque ni siquiera alcanzó a disfrutar de aquel beso, ya que de un momento a otro Astrid se separo y lo golpeó.

Un sonoro "AUCH" se escucho por toda la casa.

- Esto es por no obedecerme y salir a volar – dijo y en seguida volvió a darle otro golpe – y esto es por casi matarme del susto – dijo para nuevamente darle otro golpe – y eso otro es … es… es por todo lo demás – dijo para luego darle un fuerte abrazo. – si te hubiese pasado algo… nunca … jamás me lo habría perdonado – le susurro al oído.

Hipo, a pesar del dolor, le devolvió el abrazo.

- Lo siento – le dijo – siento haber sido un tonto, yo… no tenía derecho a hablarte como lo hice… pero… estaba tan celoso y… – pero es interrumpido por una sorprendida y algo incrédula Astrid.

- ¿Celoso?

- Bueno…es que….ya sabes… Patán, su insistencia y bueno… yo creí… - comenzó a balbucear completamente sonrojado.

Astrid lo detuvo con gesto de su mano. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial.

- ¿Tu tenías celos de... Patán? – preguntó aún incrédula con una mal disimulada sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo… es que creí… - Hipo tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuo – creí que preferías salir con Patán a estar conmigo – dijo desviando la mirada - y por eso yo… dije muchas cosas… cosas que no eran ciertas…

Astrid sonrió.

Por primera vez en muchos días sonrió de verdad. Con ternura pasó su mano por el rostro de Hipo para hacer que este la mirara.

- No debes tener celos… - comenzó a decir Astrid, mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico – jamás me fijaría en alguien como él…

Hipo sintió que todo dentro de él se revolvía de dicha al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Además… - continúo la chica – ya tengo novio.

Hipo parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal?.

- ¿Novio? – repitió Hipo en una octava más arriba de lo común y con una horrible sensación de amargura, pero antes de continuar cayo en cuanta de algo… sería posible que…

- Tu….yo… ¿So… somos… novios? – preguntó Hipo con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho.

Astrid no pudo aguantar la risa. No se estaba burlando, más bien estaba sorprendida de lo tierno que podía ser ese chico a veces.

- De verdad ¿somos novios? – preguntó nuevamente Hipo, pero esta vez con más seguridad. Astrid dejó de reírse, pero no dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Tienes alguna objeción? – preguntó a su vez acercándose más a él.

Hipo sonrió. La sonrisa más boba, pero a la vez más linda que Astrid había visto. Se miraron el uno al otro y sorpresivamente para Astrid, fue Hipo quien la beso. No era un beso agresivo lleno de ímpetu, como los de ella, mas bien era suave, delicado, tierno… un beso lleno de amor.

Esa mañana Hipo se despertó: con una herida recosida que iba desde su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo, con su cabeza vendada, con rasguños en el rostro y brazos… y con la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y valiente de todo el mundo como su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>Si llegaste hasta aqui es porque eres un valiente al haberle dado una oportunidad a este fanfic y de verdad espero tu opinion. Les gusto? no les gusto? esperaban otra cosa? ..bueno...espero todo eso en un review...<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos nuevamente y q tengan un genial fin de semana**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


End file.
